A touch screen acts as a display unit that displays the screen of an electronic device, and also serves as an input module that detects a touch of a user and receives input data. The touch screen may detect a touch of a body part (for example, a finger), or a touch of an electronic pen, through a touch panel that is embodied based on a capacitive scheme or a resistive scheme. In addition to detecting a touch, the touch screen may convert a user's handwriting into an image or a document, and may store the same. To store the user's handwriting as an image or a document, a display of an electronic device (for example, a touch screen) needs to be activated and the content input by the user may be determined.
Recently, as the field of use of electronic devices has been expanded, such as Internet banking using an electronic device or the like, systems also have been developed from the perspective that various authentication processes are used for the use of those functions. Accordingly, as a representative method of providing security associated with authentication and convenience to users, a method of executing authentication by verifying a signature input by a user is suggested.
For example, a method is conducted that enables a personal signature, which used to be handwritten on a paper, to be input into an electronic device with an electronic pen or a finger, and authenticates the right through comparison and recognition.
In the signature verifying method, accuracy and immediacy in association with verifying a signature are important. However, since it is difficult for a user to regularly sign an autograph, the success rate of the verification of a signature may vary, which is inconvenient.
Also, a signature registering method of the related art defines and uses a standard for the number of signature recognition training times as a fixed value, and thus, various features of a signature of each user may not be reflected, which is a drawback.
Also, a method of storing and utilizing signature recognition data may fail to utilize various pieces of information associated with an environment where a signature is input.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.